


Never Let Me Go

by TheCharleeMonstah



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharleeMonstah/pseuds/TheCharleeMonstah
Summary: Tumblr Anon asked for: Arthur arriving to Lakay after being in guarma?? Reader thought he was dead, and it’s really soft and fluffy (maybe a tinge of angst) (also gn reader please!)
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan & You, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Kudos: 66





	Never Let Me Go

“Nice shot,” Charles said, as he crouched next to you. You had just hit a bullfrog right between the eyes several yard in front of you in the swamp at Lakay. 

“Thanks,” you said, not even bothering to get up and grab it yet. You’d been in a constant state of shock since you had to accept the fact that Arthur was never coming back. “I fuckin’ hate it here, man.”

“Shady Belle was a lot more comfortable,” Charles said, helping you up and immediately taking a seat on some crates, motioning for you to sit with him.

You pulled your cigarettes out of your pocket and the collectible card slipped out. Your heart instantly sank again. You and Arthur were collecting those to sell to that crazy, tobacco fiend feller you had run into back when your relationship was still young and the gang wasn’t so fucked up. You struck your match on your boot and lit the cigarette, stuffing the card away in your back pocket and offering Charles a smoke as well. When you sat beside your friend, you exhaled smoke and said, “No, I mean the fuckin’ south, Charles. Ever since we started moving south, everything’s gone to shit…our friends are dying, John’s in deep shit, and Arth-” You had to pause and cover your mouth, choking back sobs. “What happened to the plan?”

Charles sighed and shook his head, “He might still be out there. Arthur’s a strong man. In body and heart. Wherever he is, I’m sure he's raising hell trying to get back to us.” He put his arm around you, giving you an awkward side hug. “And most importantly, you…. He loves you, ya know?”

You were sobbing for real now. You wish you could believe Charles and in some small way his optimism was helping, but you were losing hope very quickly with each passing day. “Thanks, Charles. I know he did...does...He hasn’t told me, but even if he never did or ever does… I know he d-does…fuck, that bastard…” You pulled your bandanna out of your satchel and used it to wipe your face, trying best you could to take a deep breath. You were so grateful to Charles. It seemed like no matter how bad it got, he always had a stoic but caring nature about him that kept you sane, especially now.

The moment of quiet was cut short when you heard a commotion from the entry point of Lakay. “Oh, what n-” you started, but then you heard Pearson’s voice call out a name that made your heart stop.

“ARTHUR!!” Peasron had yelled, followed by everyone else’s excited hollering. Your body moved faster than it ever had before. Charles followed you into the house through the backdoor, where you stopped dead in your tracks.

There he was. Arthur Morgan, sun beaten, filthy and haggard as ever, standing amongst your dearest friends, locking eyes with you from across the room. Time stopped in that moment and you could see his joyful face melt into that sweet smile he always gave you, but this time there was a deep longing behind his eyes. The gang stepped aside before Arthur even had to say “Pardon me”. Sadie even gave him a good shove towards you. He walked over to you slowly with his hands out. You didn't know it, but your skin went pale as a ghost. 

“Y/N,” Arthur said, when he finally reached you. That was all it took to make the tears start flowing. You slapped him, not hard, but enough to get your point across for leaving you for so long, and leapt into his arms. “There y’are, shhhh. I’m here.” Arthur’s voice broke as he tilted his hat to cover his eyes. He lifted you up and took you outside, excusing you both from the rest of the gang for a moment.

Once outside, you finally spoke, “Morgan you….You… you fucking fool!!” You grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Arthur pushes back, backing you up into the wall of the house and cupping your face in his cheeks. When you pull back and he rests his forehead on yours, you can see the stream of tears running down his face.

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” he kisses you again and again, his lip still trembling softly.

“Wh-where, where were you, where did you go? Why didn't you come back?” You spewed question after question, your hands snaking into his jacket and clinging to him like baby possum.

Arthur held you, bringing you both down to your knees and shifting so he was sitting, leaning against the wall with you in his lap. He whispered to you, his voice still low and shaken, “I will tell you everything, I promise, but right now I just wanna hold ya… I’m so tired, Y/N, and more than once, I thought I would never be able to return to you.” He cups your face in his hand, just looking into your eyes that he adored so much, re-memorizing their color and the way they made his heart calm. “I ain’t never letting you out of my sight again, darlin’” 

“That sounds like a lot of work, Mr. Morgan,” You spoke between lazy, sloppy kisses, “I thought we agreed-”

“I don’t give a damn what we agreed on… I love you and I ain’t lettin’ go again, ya hear me?” his tone was soft, humble and stern. He meant every word with every part of his heart.

“I knew you was sweet on me, Mr. Morgan, but love?” You teased him, choking back sobs again as you kissed him so tenderly before telling him, “I love you too, Arthur Morgan.”

As if he wasn't expecting you to say this, he looked you in the eyes with his widened blues that reminded you of the northern lake waters where you met. “Stay with me.” He said. You knew his history with woman, he had told you everything about his past, his son and his late mother, his failed attempts with Mary. Arthur was in pain and he was lonely and the older he got the more he desired the company of another person. Those three words were not a question, not an order but a plea. He was at his most vulnerable, opened up to you and crying, begging you, in his own way, not to leave him. “I know I ain't the best at tellin’ you, but when I was out there almost dying, you were all I could think of… surviving and getting back to you… I know our lives are dangerous, I know I can’t give you much but-”

“Arthur….. You are all I want… You are the last shred of light that I have in this life… I am yours..” He kisses you again, languidly, soaking up every single second with you and worshiping them. Nothing else mattered to either of you in that moment. Only the two of you together, alive and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> and they left together, Arthur never got sick and they lived happily every after :'D


End file.
